Disposable air filters are commonly used in forced air systems (e.g., residential heating and air-conditioning systems often referred to as “HVAC” systems) to remove particulate matter (e.g., dust and dirt particles). Air filters typically include a filter media surrounded and supported by a frame. Additional supporting and/or reinforcing components, such as a mesh screen and/or adhesive beads, may also be included. After a period of use, the filter media becomes dirty or clogged, and must be replaced. This is accomplished by replacing the entire air filter system. Even though only the filter media portion of the air filter system is no longer functional, the entire air filter system is discarded, resulting in waste.
In addition to supporting the filter media, the frame defines a perimeter size and shape of the air filter, and is normally selected to match the size and shape of the expected end-use application. For example, many residential HVAC systems are configured for use with a “standard” sized air filter of 20″×20″×1″ or 20″×25″×1″. The rigid frame dictates that the air filter has this rather large size when shipped to a retailer, when presented to potential purchasers, and when stored by an end user. Consequently, these air filters undesirably occupy a relative large volume of space on transportation vehicles, on retailer shelves, and in end user's homes.